memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Operations Manual
Starfleet Operations Manual is a RolePlaying Game supplement published by Decipher in 2003. Contents ;From the book jacket: :Let's see what's out there... :''- Picard to Riker, Encounter at Farpoint'' :Welcome to Starfleet! :You are the best the Galaxy has to offer: the men, women, and aliens of Starfleet. With the Starfleet Operations Manual, you have the wisdom of more than two centuries of five-year missions distilled into one place. Your Star Trek Roleplaying Game characters can use the guidelines, hints, and rules in this sourcebook to keep their starships flying smoothly, to meet challenges on their own terms, and to outwit the most devious Romulans - or the most cunning Narrators! :The Starfleet Operations Manual includes : :- Over fifty new professional abilities for starship officer characters, 10 new advancement packages, and three new development packages, including the phaser control officer. :- Eight new Federation member species suitable for Starfleet player characters, from the sensual Deltans to the gruff Tellarites. :- Twenty-six new pieces of proven Starfleet technology, including rocket boots, psychotricorders, and the fearsome tetryon pulse launcher. :- Ten Starfleet ships of the line covering over 200 year of Federation history, all with full Star Trek RPG statistics. Introduction Chapter 1 Standard operations Chapter 2 Officer skills and traits Chapter 3 Officer training programs Chapter 4 New species in Starfleet * Bolians * Centaurans (from Alpha Centauri IV) * Deltans * Grazerites * Regulans (Caitians) * Tellarites * Tiburonese * Zaldans Chapter 5 Mission equipment Chapter 6 Ships of the line Fleet deployment * 3rd Fleet (standing fleet) * 5th Fleet (standing fleet) * 7th Fleet (standing fleet) * 8th Fleet (mobile fleet) * 16th Fleet (mobile fleet) * 20th Fleet (mobile fleet) * 22nd Fleet (standing fleet) * Colonization Fleet (support fleet) * Evacuation Fleet (support fleet) * Rapid Response Fleet (support fleet) Starbases * Starbase 2 * Starbase 4 * Starbase 6 * Starbase 9 * Starbase 10 * Starbase 11 * Starbase 12 * Starbase 74 * Starbase 84 * Starbase 173 * Starbase 211 * Starbase 234 * Starbase 257 * Starbase 315 * Starbase 343 * Starbase 514 * Deep Space 4 * Deep Space K-7 * Farscape Starbase Earhart Starships * Akira class ** USS Akira ** USS Black Elk ** USS Geronimo ** USS Mateo ** USS Nez Perce ** USS Osceola ** USS Rabin ** USS Red Cloud ** USS Spector ** USS Susquehanna ** USS Thunderchild * Ambassador class ** USS Adelphi ** USS Ambassador ** USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) ** USS Excalibur ** USS Exeter ** USS Gandhi ** USS Horatio ** USS Krotus ** USS Valdemar ** USS Zhukov * Daedalus class ** USS Anson ** USS Archon ** USS Daedalus ** USS Drake ** USS Essex ** USS Horizon ** USS Lindbergh ** USS Republic ** USS Wakefield * Excelsior class ** USS Agincourt ** USS Al-Batani ** USS Cairo ** USS Charleston ** USS Crazy Horse ** USS Crockett ** USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) ** USS Excelsior ** USS Farragut ** USS Fearless ** USS Fredrickson ** USS Gorkon ** USS Grissom ** USS Hood ** USS Intrepid ** USS Lakota ** USS Lexington ** USS Livingston ** USS Malinche ** USS Melbourne ** USS Okinawa ** USS Potemkin ** USS Repulse ** USS Roosevelt ** USS Tecumseh ** USS Valley Forge * Miranda class ** USS Andover ** USS Brattain ** USS Brisbane ** USS Korolev ** USS Lantree ** USS Majestic ** USS Miranda ** USS Mondial ** USS Nautilus ** USS Reliant ** USS Saratoga ** USS ShirKahr ** USS Sitak ** USS Tian An Men ** USS Vigilant ** USS Whorfin * Nebula class ** USS Bellerephon ** USS Bonhomme Richard ** USS Bougainville ** USS Chesapeake ** USS Endeavour ** USS Farragut ** USS Hera ** USS Honshu ** USS Leopard ** USS Lexington ** USS Merrimack ** USS Monitor ** USS Nebula ** USS Phoenix ** USS Prometheus ** USS Proxima ** USS Sutherland ** USS Temeraire ** USS T'Kumbra ** USS Ulysses * Ranger class ** USS Bastion ** USS Carolina ** USS Challenger ** USS Coronado ** USS Decatur ** USS Duncan ** USS Emden ** USS Explorer ** USS Halsey ** USS Indomitable ** USS Orleans ** USS Ranger ** USS Revere ** USS Sal'Koth ** USS Solzhenitzyn ** USS Spann ** USS Springfield ** USS Valiant :This non-canon starship class is based on a rejected NCC-1701 design by Matt Jefferies in the pre-production of TOS. Both Last Unicorn Games and Decipher role-playing games use the Ranger class for controversial 23rd Century starships * Saber class ** USS Arian ** USS Chaka ** USS Denmark ** USS Dosalnar ** USS Falchion ** USS Gagarin ** USS Hrisal ** USS Kal'Hris ** USS Larue ** USS Lu'ghara ** USS Luxembourg ** USS Saber ** USS Schirra ** USS Shepard ** USS Storta ** USS Triumph ** USS Veldar ** USS Yeager * Sovereign class ** USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) ** USS Independence ** USS Sovereign ** USS Yorktown * Steamrunner class ** USS Adirondack ** USS Appalachia ** USS Circassia ** USS Enessi ** USS Great Smokey ** USS Khyber ** USS Matewan ** USS Shenandoah ** USS Steamrunner ** USS Sutter ** USS Tavda ** USS Tien Shan ** USS Wanderer Starfleet personnel forms Category:Reference books Category:Role-playing games